lord fluffy and me
by yokominamoko
Summary: what happens when you combine a hot tempered girl with a cold sesshomaru you will never know until you read this story.
1. rocky beginings

All right people this is my first ever story so please go easy

All right people this is my first ever story so please go easy. Unfortunately I don't own Sesshomaru or the Inu gang. But I do own the main character of this story; also it will be in first person point of view.

My name is Nia Benjamin and I am 18 years old.

This is what I look like I am not shy and have a temper when you get me mad, my friends call me baby because of the way I pout and whine when I don't get what at times I am smart , kind , and have a weak spot for big puppy dog eyes of cute little kids.

I was walking back from the store after buying some groceries from the store I had to walk because my stupid car decided to get revenge on me by breaking down when I was half way home. I called up a friend and decided to start walking with the food hanging in a bag from the hallow of my elbow while listening to my mp4 in got tired a bit so I sat on this well, and put my mp4 away. Out of no where BOO! And my friend ayana jumps at my was shocked that I fell back into the well groceries and all ,and my friend looking over the well scared as I fell then I was surrounded by light I thought that was descent until I fell hard on my poor ass "ok that shit hurt wait till I get out of this damn well I am gonna kick your ass so bad your great gran momma is going to feel it I said as I reached the top " if I can find your ass. So now I got out of the well and I am staring at tree after tree that wasn't just there "I must have hit my head. I started walking and after an hour or two I don't even know how long I was walking then I saw this guy coming my way he was cute.

"Hey you can you tell me how to get Chester avenue' he just walked pass me so I turned around and grabbed his sleeve "hey buddy I asked you a question '. He turned his head and looked at me with prettiest amber eyes I have ever seen (wait a minute people don't have amber eyes, well people don't have purple hair either so who am I to judge.) Get your filthy human hands off me you wench, and smacked my hand away. I Got mad "what the fuck is your problem I just asked you a question, and if I'm a so called wench then your a cross dresser what straight man in his right mind wears eye shadow , and what the fuck is with that shit on your arm fluffy'. The next thing I know I'm being chocked , and my feet are dangling off the ground , that's when a light surrounded me and he was pushed back a few feet I looked at him I saw his eyes widen a little bit "what the hell' then I passed out.

Ok that was chapter 1


	2. another encounter

Chapter 2 people

I was feeling light headed as I tried to sit up it also had gotten darker and I had a blanket over me. I stood trying not to fall when I heard a noise behind me, I turned around and there it was in front of my face so I did what came naturally to a girl and screamed while trying to run a toad looking thing jumped out of the forest and started to yell at me then hit me with some type of stick so I stepped on him. Your finally awake was master jakin being mean to you a little girl with a side pony tail ask me. "master jakin what the hell is that' she pointed to the toad that was trying to get up when it did 'you insolent wench how dare you step on me lord Sesshomaru's most important servant, before I had a chance to say something another voice cut in 'jakin what is the meaning of all this noise' then came out that guy with the boa on his shoulder then he looked at me 'it seems that you have finally awakened woman' "who the hell do you think you are kidnapping me like that' 'woman I did no such thing of kidnapping you it is beneath me and you will refer to me as lord Sesshomaru. (This guy must have been dropped to many times on his head when he was a baby if he thinks I'm gonna call him lord conceded much). Now explain to me woman how you turned from a mere human to a dog demoness 'what the hell are you talking about ,and my name is NIA dammit and I'm not a demon you really must have been dropped to many times'. Wench I would advise you to hold your tongue and look at your reflection in the lake. I did when I looked I didn't see myself but a whole different person.

I know short it will be longer in the next episode


End file.
